Jack Frost x Male Reader
by DarkWolfDemigod
Summary: Jack Frost thinks about his lover to find himself with a surprise.


I walked through the high grass that reached my knees and looked up to the full moon and remembered him.

Pain hit my heart like that time Pitch broke his staff but ten times worse.

I remember his (hair color) hair, his (eye color) eyes, his (skin color) skin, and the beautiful memories we created.

I didn't know how it could of end like this. I miss him so much.

How could I have known that day he left furious to go hang out with his friends in anger because of a stupid fight between us that it would have been his last one.

I blame myself for it if ... no, no ifs it's already too late for that, but I wish I could turn time around and make him stay with me.

I came back from my thoughts when I felt something wet hit me realizing that it had started raining.

I smile for the first time since his death he used to love the rain just like I love the snow.

We used to stay inside our house when the sun was out, and when it rained we went outside.

We would go watch movies, to eat in any nearby restaurant, and sometimes to the mall.

But mostly to the park where he did push me in a swing for a while then he sat in the one next to mine letting the rain fall on us.

Now they bring bittersweet memories that I don't want.

I sat on the grass next to his graveyard crying until I couldn't anymore, and laid down next to him falling asleep.

I woke up in the morning I said goodbye, and went home. My friends came to try and cheer me on.

Before they left I put up a fake small smile, and say that I would be fine and not to worry much.

After they left I walk to his graveyard again stay there for some time and then went home to catch some sleep.

As I fell asleep memories came I woke up crying. "How long could I keep this how long can I stay alive without dying inside?" I ask myself lever and over.

After a while of trying to calm down I realize that someone was knocking on the door."Who could it be?" came through my head. I got up and went to the door open it without checking who it was.

When I saw who it was I gasp there he was really dirty smirking before he could say anything I pass out. I felt that he caught me before I hit the floor.

I guess he carry me to what just to be our bedroom and put me on the bed.

When I woke up he were sitting on the side of the bed in a chair looking at me.

I screamed and in an instant he was right next to me trying to calm me down saying that everything was alright.

I couldn't stop saying that it was just a dream that he wasn't really there and I started sobbing uncontrollably.

It took a while to realize that it wasn't a dream at all that you were really there that I wasn't dreaming.

Then I looked at him and screamed at him to explain to me how he were alive when he had died about a month ago.

He rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile then looked at me and ask me, "Jack, you know that I love you?"

"(Male name), I don't know what to think anymore and you still haven't explained how you're alive." I say with anger and confusion.

"Oh yeah," he said quite confused, "I quite actually don't know how I am alive but I know I'm not human anymore."

I couldn't believe he was lying to me I looked at him with tears in my eyes and I said to him, "Why, why are you lying to me is it not enough that you have hurt me."

He looks away for an instance then looks at me and says, "I'm not lying to you know listed. I'm going to tell you something then you can decide whether to believe me or not, and whatever you decide I will accept it okay."

I reply with an okay and got comfortable to hear him out I had a feeling that it was going to be a long explanation.

He looks at me with a raise eyebrow then grabs me by my arms and pulls me towards him.

He sat me on his lap wraps his arms around me. I struggle and he says with a depress tone, "Don't, stay like this until I finish explaining, and you make your decision until then let me hold you for a while."

"Okay," I reply relaxing a little and he starts explaining. "You know I'm different?" you ask.

"Yeah, I remember when you told me that you had some vampire blood in you." I repeat what he told me once.

"Okay so I never told you the whole story, my ancestors used to be immortals but they were coursed by a witch.

She had fallen in love with my seventh great uncle but he didn't love her he loved someone else.

The witch got angry she cursed them my seventh great uncle and his lover. That curse involved our generation to be born mortals.

I didn't know that someone of our family could die and come back as a vampire until a while ago.

When I came out of my grave my father was there and explained what was happening, and how some of us could come back as vampires when we die and I guess I'm one of them.

I have been coming out of my graveyard to eat I know that I should of come as soon as possible to tell you.

But I was afraid of what you would do or of how you would react."I was planning on leaving and let you find someone else to make you happy.

But that was before I saw how unhappy you were and I just couldn't do that to you." he finish explaining.

"So that's it do you believe me?" he ask looking down to see me. I look at him and bit my lower lip for a while and then said that I needed proof.

He looks at me and say with a happy voice, "You're still the same always wanting proof to believe things."

With that being said he transform his canines transform into fangs and his eyes pupils became that of an animal with the same color his eyes are.

I gasp he looks at me with a sad expression and asks, "So what is your choice?" I didn't say anything except stare at him.

"I see, I'll go now I hope you find someone that can make you happier than I could ever do." he say with a sorrowful tone.

With that he got up about to leave suddenly I grab his hand he turns around and sees me holding his hand by his wrist.

I was staring straight at his eyes and say with amusement, "So that's it, your planning on living me after I got you back, now that seems unfair." I smile for real for the first time and continue, "I don't want you to go.

I want you to be with me no matter what while we're still alive I want to share my life with you until the very end."

He smiles and walks towards me when he was right in front of me he bent down and kiss me on the lips and I kiss him back and he asks, "Are you sure?"

I look at him and reply with excitement, "Yes."

He looks at himself and says, "I think I should take a shower I'm a mess." I grabbed him pull him towards me.

We were face to face and I say in a dangerously tone, "I freaking missed you I haven't been with someone for over a month I'm sexually frustrated now make love to me and forget that shower."

He gulps and nods with that being said he returns on kissing me he deepens the kiss.

His tongue enters my mouth exploring the sweetness of it and I let out a moan. Next thing I knew I was laying on the bed he was on top of me hands roaming my body.

He stops kissing me looks at me for a while. Then starts kissing, sucking, and nipping living bruises on my neck to show that I belong to him and no one else. While all this happen I couldn't help but moan.

He stops for a while sits up and takes of his shirt. Then grabs mine and lifts it up exposing my chest. Went to one of my nipples and likes it teasingly. He starts sucking it and I feet electricity run through me.

He takes of my shirt completely he went back to licking and sucking my other nipple with one of his hands he started to play with the one he wasn't sucking.

He stops and starts going down nipping and sucking on my skin now and then.

As soon as he was by my pelvis he hooks his fingers by my PJ's pants and boxers pulling them down taking them off.

I grabbed him and switched spots really quickly before he knew it. I start to unbutton his pants and start to pull them off.

I went up till we were face to face I bent down and kiss him. Before he could respond to it I pull away and bent down to his neck start to suck and nip it leaving marks.

I went to his chest and took a nipple into my mouth while I play with the other one like he had done, I switch nipples doing the same I had been doing. I stop and went down nipping at his skin.

When I got to his member I sat up look at him and lick my lips.

I bent down and licked his shaft base to tip. Took his tip into my mouth and start sucking it taking him deeper until I couldn't take anymore.

He starts thrusting his hips making me deep throat him. He came in my mouth I swallow everything he release.

I sat up and look at him with lust in my eyes. He stands up grabs me and we switch spots again.

He kiss me tasting himself in my mouth but he didn't care.

He put three fingers inside my mouth and told me to suck them. I did he pulls them out grabs my legs lifts them up and told me to hold them.

He inserts a finger in my hole and starts to move it.

Then he inserts another one in I wince a little and he said to relax. I try to relax and he starts moving them in and out as well as scissoring them.

After he saw I was comfortable enough he inserts the last finger and I moan.

I relax he starts to move his fingers suddenly I moan loud and he knew he had hit my g-spot.

He removes his fingers and was about to put his member inside of me when I stopped him.

I sat up face his cock and suck on it until it was wet. I return to the position I had been.

He grabs my legs, lifts them up, hooks them to his shoulders, grabs my hips, and starts to put his member inside of me. When he was completely inside me he stops leans up and kisses me.

I kiss him back after a small while I move my hips a little so he knew that he could start moving.

He begins slowly thrusting his hips I let out a soft low moans. He continues that pace until I told him to go faster and harder.

He did shifting his hips a little he knew that he had hit my g-spot when I let out a loud moan.

He kiss me I kiss him back put my hands on his shoulders my legs had slid down.

He lets my legs go and I wrap them around his waist.

He sat up a little my arms wrapping around his neck his on my waist thrusting inside me at an unmatched pace.

I couldn't hold it anymore I came screaming his name tightening my walls around his member a couple more trusts and he came.

He bent down my neck and bit it neck. He pull up bit his wrist and let blood drop in the bite

Next thing I knew fire was consuming me like your blood was an aphrodisiac.

I grab him and start kissing him roughly. He didn't mind next thing he knew I was sitting in his lap.

He was deep inside of me I start moving my hips. His hands went to my waist and started to help me in moving my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck.

Our hands had change position his left was wrap around my waist. His right was pulling at my white hair my blue eyes were closed in pure bliss and his mouth was sucking at my pale skin.

Suddenly he changed us position I was on my hands and knees.

He grabs my head pushed it down until it was resting on the mattress my ass up in the air.

He grabs me by my waist enter me in one trust and started trusting in and out. He grabs my weeping member and starts to pump it at the same speed he was going.

I didn't last long and came he didn't last long either. He managed to pull out of me and we lay down.

He wraps his arms around me and I did to. Then he asks, "Aren't you mad at me for making you my mate?"

''Well yes I'm a little unhappy but also happy." I reply sleepy.

He asks slightly confuse, "How come?"

I say with a sleepy tone, "Because as long as I'm by your side I'll be happy and as long as you want me be your side I'll be there."

He smile and says, "Your one of a kind."

I looked at him mischievously and say, "And we can try new things when we make love."  
>He smile and says with happiness, "You might not want to admit it but you're damn kinky."<p>

I reply with "And that's why you love me."

He laughs and says "Yeah that's one of the many things I love about you."

We snuggle against each other and for the first time in a month I slept peacefully knowing that whatever happens he wouldn't leave my side.


End file.
